


the 1

by luneetetoiles



Category: Gilmore Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luneetetoiles/pseuds/luneetetoiles
Summary: My own take on 6x18, "The Real Paul Anka." I really hate how the Truncheon scene played out, and where they took Rory and Logan's relationship, so, I took matters into my own hands.
Relationships: Rory Gilmore & Jess Mariano, Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: invisible string-jess and rory





	the 1

April 2006, Truncheon Books

She stares at the flyer advertising the Truncheon open house, not really knowing what to think. She was proud of Jess, she knew that, but she didn’t know if she should go. Things were better since he had last seen her, she was back at Yale, she had broken up with Logan, etc. Most of that was thanks to Jess, if she was being honest with herself. 

She thought back to him yelling at her, telling her that she wasn’t being like herself, asking her why she had dropped out. He was right, that she wasn’t herself. She knew being with Logan and being in the DAR was her feeding into some idealized version of herself formulated by Emily, but it felt wrong to say it. That night had been a wakeup call for Rory, while she had stayed with Logan for a while after, trying to make it work, after the bridesmaids' fiasco, Rory knew their relationship was not for the best.

A few days later, she found herself on Locust street in the middle of Philadelphia, rethinking the decision. She knew she wanted to see Jess, but she and Logan had formally broken up very recently, and she wasn’t sure she was ready to face Jess again. Finally, she took a deep breath to collect herself before getting out of the car and walking to Truncheon. 

She takes it all in, Truncheon, the scene, the people, the poet in the corner, before spotting Jess. As soon as she laid her eyes on him, he turned around, almost like he knew she was there. Even from across the room she could see him smile, and he politely left the group of people he was talking to. “Well, isn’t this a day of surprises,” he said, shoving his hands into his pockets. She just smiled and shrugged in response. 

“I didn’t RSVP, sorry,” she said, walking towards him. “This isn’t really an RSVP type thing, showing up is cool,” Jess said, trying to act casual. “Good thing. So this is Truncheon books,” Rory said, again taking in her surroundings. They continued talking before finding Luke. 

“There’s definitely a ‘Jess Mariano, this is your life’, vibe here today,” Jess said as they walked towards Luke. They exchange formalities, discussing the event, and Rory and April introduce themselves to each other.

“So, you’re here alone?” Jess asks Rory, who was a little nervous to be alone with Jess again, especially when he was asking questions like that. “I guess,” she said, shrugging. “Cool.” 

Later, once the crowd had cleared out, she sat, reading his book, or rereading it, he presumed. “You know you don’t have to read it,” Jess says, pulling up a chair beside her. “I know I don’t,” Rory responded, smiling widely, she was proud of him. “There are sooo many things I would change,” he explained. “Like what?” “Keep the back cover, everything else goes,” he said, only partially joking. Sure he was proud of himself for writing a short novel, but he could do better. “You know why I love your book?” “Why?” “It doesn’t remind me of anything, it’s not a ripoff, it’s just you,” she said, fully meaning it. “High praise, Miss Yale Editor,” he responds, knocking her knee with his fist. She continued, explaining that she didn’t get to write as much as she wanted, but he knew she loved all of it, even the hand holding.

“You look happier than when I saw you last,” Jess says, meaning it, and Rory knows it’s true, she is happier. “I am.” “So, you’ve fixed everything?” “yeah, everything’s fixed,” she responds, nodding. “I’m glad you’re here,” Jess says, leaning in and kissing her. She kisses back and his arms snake around her back and she feels seventeen again. She allows herself to take it in, before pulling away slowly. 

“Jess,” she says, grabbing his arms with both hands. “Ror,” he whispers. “I-I can’t do this, not yet,” she says, trying to find the words. He pulls away, confused, “I thought everything was fixed?” “Jess, I broke up with him like two weeks ago, it’s not that I don’t want this, I do, it’s just, I’m not ready,” she says hesitantly, looking in his eyes for something, some expression she recognized. “It wouldn’t be fair to you,” she said, trying not to cry, and Jess looks down. “Do you want to get coffee?” She nods and gets up wiping her eyes quickly.

It’s late, so Jess takes her to a diner down the street, it’s dimly lit, but the coffee is good. “Jess, I’m sorry,” Rory starts, and she really is, she wants to be with him, but her breakup was so recent, and she hadn’t really processed it fully. “Rory you don’t have to apologize, it’s okay,” Jess says, reaching over on the table and squeezing her hands in support. “I’m proud of you,” Rory says, again trying not to cry, why did it always seem like their timing was wrong? “Thanks, Ror. I’m proud of you, for getting yourself back on your feet, for breaking up with him, I know that took a lot,” Jess said, smiling at her. His eyes looked a little watery too.

"So how is it, being back at Yale?” Jess asks, and Rory tries to find a response, but doesn’t answer his question, instead says what she wants him to hear. “You were right, Jess, about everything. Being with him, dropping out of Yale, being in the DAR, it wasn’t me, it was my grandmother’s dreams for me, not my own, and I’m so thankful for you for giving me a wakeup call. It’s what I needed, you’re why I’m back, really, ask Paris.” Jess’s heart drops, this takes him by surprise. “I really owe you so much, Jess. I was so, so lost, and of course, it was you who righted me. You know me better than anyone, probably better than I know myself, not even my mom could get me back. I was so stupid for dropping out, I wasn’t thinking, and now I have so much to make up, and I just can’t believe I was convinced dropping out was my path” Rory said, crying now. “Oh Ror,” Jess said, grabbing her hands across the table, he couldn’t tell her what he was thinking, he can't say, Rory, I love you, thank god you broke up with your prick boyfriend, and I only want what’s best for you. 

“Ror, we all make mistakes, you’re back on track now. It was a setback, it’s okay, we all have them. What matters is that you’re back now,” Jess said, trying his best to be reassuring. Rory nodded, taking one hand away from Jess’s to wipe her tears. “I’m sorry for crying and making a scene, it’s been a lot,” Rory said. “It’s okay, Ror. I know you’re overwhelmed, I’m here for you, always.”

Rory brings herself to look at Jess again, her eyes are even more blue than usual, which Jess didn’t know was humanly possible. There’s some mascara underneath her eyes and she looks sad, but still beautiful. “Jess, I want to be with you, but my life is an absolute mess right now, I’m an absolute mess. It wouldn’t be fair to you, it just wouldn’t. And, I don’t want you to wait until I’m ready, you don’t need to wait for me. If another girl happens along and you like her, I don’t want you to think I was expecting you to wait for me, I’m not,” Rory said. “You’re right, it wouldn’t be fair,” Jess says, not maliciously though, just thoughtful. “But, there’s no other girl that’s going to happen along. But, you and me, it is what it is, and it might always be that way, we just have terrible timing” he says, looking down. 

After that night, they keep in contact. Jess doesn’t date anyone, sure he likes other girls, but none have the same effect as Rory. Plus, he’s busy with work, working on new manuscripts, and another book of his own. Rory works on getting herself together, getting over Logan, and she almost feels like herself again.


End file.
